In order to effectively transport railroad cars from one location to another, effective coupling of the cars together is necessitated. This coupling involves providing a mechanical linkage between the two cars in addition to electric, fluid or compressed air linkages. This mechanical linkage must allow for some vertical movement due to rough tracks in addition to a slight amount of pivot for traversing turns. These mechanical linkages are automatic such that the cars merely need to be backed up against one another to effect linkage, thus minimizing the necessity of human intervention.
The linkage of electric, fluid or pressurized air between cars is normally effected by the use of wires, hoses, etc. For example, railroad cars need a pressurized air interconnection between the two which is normally effected by hydraulic hoses which are connected by hand. However, this requires an operator to both connect the hoses and also disconnect the hoses when necessary. Therefore, the automatic nature of the coupler is somewhat detracted from since an operator is necessary to effect a complete coupling between the cars by coupling the pressure hoses.
In view of the above disadvantages, there exists a need for a railroad coupling system which effectively couples the pressurized interconnection between the two cars without requiring an operator's intervention.